thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Леми Абеляр
Леми Абеляр, так же известный как Леми Потрошитель - приемный сын Джулии Абеляр и позорный серийный убийца Ролледа. Как члену Père Noël, ему было присвоено кодовое имя V. Пьеро. Его приемная мать промыла ему мозги; ночами Леми бродил по улицам города, убивая по заданию организации. Он был одним из перерождений Гензеля. History Early Life Рожденный в Люцифенской Республике, Леми остался без родителей, его взяли в приютРолледа. Когда он был маленьким, миллионерша Джулия Абеляр нашла и усыновила его. Обученный как убийца для Père Noël, он говорил, что мир полон ошибок и он должен "наказать плохих детей". В Rolled, по ночам он совершал убийства для своей матери, одно из них включало в себя зверскую поножовщину в 2 часа ночи на улицах города. В какой-то момент, он заполучил Бокал Кончиты, но не знал о том, как использовать его силу. Born in the Lucifenian Republic, Lemy was left without parents and taken into a Rolled orphanage. When he was young, he was found and adopted by the millionaire Julia Abelard.Five the Pierrot - ルシフェニア共和国ロールド領の孤児院で暮らす少年レミーは女性富豪ジュリアに養子として引き取られる。 Trained as an assassin for Père Noël, he was taught that the world was filled with mistakes and that he needed to "punish the bad children".Five the Pierrot - サンタさんから学んだ事　世界は間違いだらけ In Rolled, he performed murders for his mother nightly,Five the Pierrot - 犯罪組織『ペールノエル』の長という裏の顔を持つジュリアに洗脳されたレミーは 『五番目の道化師』として夜毎に暗殺稼業に精を出す事になる･･･ one of them involving a brutal stabbing at 2 A.M. in the city streets.Five the Pierrot - 午前二時　暗闇の街　今宵の犠牲者は誰？ At some point, he acquired the Glass of Conchita but was unaware of how use its power.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Digestif Père Noël Зимой 610 года, с мрачным видом VII. Чародейка подошла к Леми и попыталась убедить его сбежать из Père Noël вместе с ней. Убийца рассказал об этом своей матери, I. Санта и, на следующий день VII. Чародейка исчезла. Леми наслаждался благодарностью Джулии, когда она гладила его по голове, чувствуя странную привязанность к ней. Во время одного из своих заданий, Леми ждал жертву в темной аллее, когда внезапно он услышал выстрел и почувствовал, что истекает кровью. Видя, в него стреляла VIII. Снайпер, он теряет сознание и начинает умирать. Во время последнего вздоха у V. Пьеро было видение улыбаыщихся лиц своих настоящих отца и матери, он слышал угрожающий смех VII. Чародейки, говорящей с издевкой, что ему следовало убежать с ней. Примерно в это время, его душа была затянута в Бокал Кончиты Демоном Чревоугодия. In winter of EC 610, VII. the Magician approached Lemy with a gloomy demeanor and tried to convince him to escape Père Noël with her.Five the Pierrot - 優しくて暗い目をした　七番目の手品師が ここから逃げ出そうと甘い誘いをかける The assassin tattled to his mother, I. the Santa,Five the Pierrot - サンタさんに教えてあげた 裏切り者がいますと and VII. the Magician disappeared the next day. Lemy enjoyed Julia's gratitude as she petted his head, feeling a strange familiarity from it.Five the Pierrot - ピエロの頭　優しく撫でる サンタさんの手　それはまるで･･･ On another one of his jobs, Lemy waited for his prey in the dark alley, when he suddenly heard a gunshot and felt himself bleeding.Five the Pierrot - 不意に響き渡る破裂音　そして黒から赤へ Seeing he was shot by VIII. the Sniper, he collapsed and began to die. On his last breath, V. the Pierrot had a vision of his true mother and father's smiling facesFive the Pierrot - 夢の中で微笑んでいる本当の父と母 and heard a menacing laugh from VII. the Magician, mocking how he should have run away with her.Five the Pierrot - そう呟いて嗤ったのは　七番目の手品師だった… Around this time, his soul was absorbed into the Glass of Conchita by the Demon of Gluttony.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Digestif Legacy Резня Леми на улицах Ролледа заработала для него прозвище "Леми потрошитель" в истории Эвиллиоса, хотя события после его смерти сгладили это. В 978 году, Галериан Марлон упоминал убийства Леми при МА и задался вопросом их связи с Эллукой Часовщицей и Гумилией. Фильм, касающийся этих событий был создан МА более, чем через десятилетие после этого, впоследствии он был просмотрен Хозяйкой Суда. Во время организации "судебных дел", Гамон Окто заметил, что Леми, казалось, поддерживал воспоминания о своих прошлых жизнях, и был другим по сравнению с тем, когда он был с Гретель всё время. Также, Садовник считал его смерть результатом неудачи, причисляя это к невезению. Lemy's carnages in the streets of Rolled earned him the moniker "Lemy the Ripper" in Evillious' history, although the events after his death were blurred out. In EC 978, Gallerian Marlon mentioned Lemy's murder to Ma and queried its connection to Elluka Clockworker and Gumillia.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 5 A film concerning the incident would be created by Ma over a decade later and subsequently reviewed by the Master of the Court. While organizing the "court cases", Gammon Octo noted that Lemy seemed to maintain the memories of his past lives and was different compared to when he was with Gretel all the time. The Gardener also found his death a result of misfortune, crediting it to bad luck.Evils Court Booklet - The End of "Hansel" Personality and Traits Леми был верным, но извращённым человеком, управляемый своей матерью. Джулия промыла ему мозги, обучая его с намерениям, сделать его орудием убийства. Через её идеалогическую обработку, он пришеел к вере, что мир полон "ошибок" и его обязанность как V. Пьеро исправить их, а именно, убить. В результате, по ночам он убивал "плохих детей" не чувствуя вины, считая их жирными свиньями. Играя Пьеро, он часто надевал наряд клоуна, подходящий к его носной роли, хотя иногда он также носил более обычную одежду. Lemy was a loyal but twisted individual, manipulated by his mother. He was brainwashed by Julia,Five the Pierrot - 犯罪組織『ペールノエル』の長という裏の顔を持つジュリアに洗脳されたレミーは taught with the express intent of being a tool for murder. Through her indoctrination, he came to believe that the world was filled with "mistakes" and that it was his duty as V. the Pierrot to rectify them, specifically by killing them.Five the Pierrot - 悪い子にはお仕置き　それがピエロの仕事 サンタさんから学んだ事　世界は間違いだらけ As a result, he guiltlessly murdered "bad children" during the night, considering them fat pigs.太った豚に銀のナイフを突き立てる When acting as Pierrot, he often donned a clown outfit befitting his role during the night,Five the Pierrot PV although he also sometimes wore more casual attire.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook Он хранил стойкую привязанность к его приемной матери, выполняя свои задания, чтобы удовлетворить её, отказавшись предать её, когда VII.Чародейка просила его сбежать с ней. Как реинкарнации Гензеля, его привязанность была из-за её сходства с матерью Гензеля, Метой Зальмхофер. В отличие от его прошлых воплощений, Леми поддерживал некоторые воспоминания из своих прошлых жизней, по-видимому, это чувствовалось в сходстве Джулии и его привязанности к прошлой матери. Несмотря на своё безжалостное поведение, сам Леми был убит смертельной травмой и был в ужасе от мыслей о смерти. He held a steadfast loyalty to his foster mother, fulfilling his missions to satisfy her and refusing to betray her when VII. the Magician asked him to escape with her.Five the Pierrot - サンタさんに教えてあげた　裏切り者がいますと As a reincarnation of Hänsel, his loyalty was due to her resemblance to Hänsel's mother, Meta Salmhofer.Five the Pierrot - サンタさんの手　それはまるで･･･ Unlike his past incarnations, Lemy maintained some memories of his past lives,Evils Court Booklet - The End of "Hansel" and was seemingly feeling the similarities between Julia and his past mother's affection. Despite his ruthless behavior, Lemy himself became horrified by his mortal injuries and was terrified by the thought of dying. Five the Pierrot - 胸が痛いよピエピエロ　死にたくないよ　死にたくないよ Skills and Abilities Обученный своей матерью, Леми был опытным и смертоносным убийцей, наученный убивать с малых лет, способный успешно выполнить задание, не будучи обнаруженным и пойманным властями Люцифении. Используя серебряный нож, Пьеро был достаточно умелым в владении им для убийств людей для выполнения заданий. Также он был хорошим атлетом, способным расчитать размеры зданий и прыгать между ними для маневрирования в районах города. Однако, ему нехватало понимания в использовании сосудов греха; во время владения бокалом, он потерпел неудачу в попытке использовать его силу. Trained by his mother, Lemy was a skilled and deadly assassin, taught to murder individuals at a young age and able to succeed without being discovered and captured by Lucifenia's authorities.Five the Pierrot -今宵乱れしピエピエロ　観客のない夜のサーカス あの月の為に笛を吹け　そして黒から赤へ Utilizing a silver knife, the Pierrot was skilled enough with wielding it to murder individuals for his assassination jobs.Five the Pierrot - 太った豚に銀のナイフを突き立てる He was also a capable athlete, able to scale buildings and leap between them to maneuver around cities.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook However, he lacked any insight on using the vessels of sin and failed to utilize the power of the Glass of Conchita while owning the glass.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Digestif Character Connections I. Санта: Приемная мать Леми. Он был фанатично предан I. Санте и следовал каждому её приказу, а так же не терпел угроз для неё извне, таких как VII. Чародейка. Он радовался её небольшим проявлениям привязанности, таким как погладить его по голове за хорошо выполненную работу, он её внешность успокаивающей, а так же, напоминающей кого-то. I. the Santa: Lemy's adoptive mother. Lemy was fanatically loyal to I. the Santa and followed her every order, as well as brooking no threat to her from outside sources such as VII. the Magician. He took joy in her small shows of affection, like patting him on the head for a job well done, and found her appearance comforting as well as reminiscent of someone. VII. Чародейка: Соратница из Père Noël. Леми находил её нежной, хотя зловещей на вид, но после её просьбы покинуть Père Noël, он видел в ней лишь угрозу "г-же. Санте". Когда она стояла над ним, в то время, как он умирал, он был потрясен её присутствием и ощущал, как она злобно смеётся над его смертью. VII. the Magician: A fellow member of Père Noël. Lemy found her to be gentle although ominous in appearance, but after she asked him to leave Père Noël he saw her only as a threat to "Ms. Santa". When she stood over him as he lay dying, he was shocked by her presence and perceived her as laughing wickedly at his death. VIII. Снайпер: Соратница из Père Noël. Леми не подозревал, что VIII. Снайпер так же работала для VII. Чародейки, поэтому он не ожидал, что она выстрелит в него. VIII. the Sniper: A fellow member of Père Noël. Lemy did not suspect that VIII. the Sniper was also working for VII. the Magician, and so did not expect it when she shot him. Гензель: Первое воплощение Леми. Сохраняя некоторые воспоминания своей прошлой жизни, Леми получил его привязанность к матери от отношения Гензеля с Метой Зальмхофер; он видел в I. Санте остатки Меты, и поэтому желал понравиться ей. Hänsel: Lemy's first incarnation. Having maintained some memories of his former life, Lemy got his loyalty to his mother from Hänsel's relationship with Meta Salmhofer; he saw in I. the Santa remnants of Meta, and so wished to please her. Полло: Одно из воплощений Леми. Внешность и душа Леми были те же самые, что и у Полло, вместе с ними он приобрел привязанность слуги к любому, напоминающему Мету. Pollo: One of Lemy's reincarnations. Lemy's appearance and soul were the same as Pollo's, and with them he acquired the servant's loyalty to anyone resembling Meta. Мальчик-слуга: Последнее воплощение Леми. Он и Слуга имеют оддну и ту же душу; как и предыдущие воплощения, Леми передал его фанатичную привязанность ему, поскольку он служил Хозяйке Кладбища в Театре Зла. Male Servant: Lemy's later incarnation. Lemy's absorption by the Demon of Gluttony led directly to the Male Servant's existence; as with previous incarnations, Lemy passed his fanatic loyalty on to him as he served the Master of the Graveyard in Evil's Theater. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Имя Леми происходящее из еврейского, означает "преданный Богу" или "пребывающий с Богом". **Lemy's name is derived from Hebrew meaning "devoted to God" or "being with God" *Его фамилия, Абеляр, происходящая из немецкого, означает "решительный" или "стойкий". * *His surname, Abelard, is derived from German meaning "resolute" or "steadfast". *Леми имеет сильную связь с Французской культурой: его кодовое имя V. Пьеро происходит из склада характера, используемого в французской пантомиме, "Абеляр" - фамилия французского философа, события его дебютной песни происходят во вдохновленной Францией Люцифенской Республике. * *Lemy has a strong link to French culture: his codename V. the Pierrot derives from the stock character used in French pantomime, "Abelard" is the surname of a French philosopher, and his debut song takes place in the French-inspired Lucifenian Republic. *Имя Леми частично вдохновлено именем представляющего его вокалоида Len, используя в своем начале буквы "le"("ле"). * *Lemy's name is partially inspired by the name of his representative Vocaloid, Len, using the letters "le" at its beginning. *Пьеро обычно описывается как наивный или глупый персонаж, который становится жертвой шуток других людей, это нашло отражение в том, что Джулия управляла им как личным орудием; также Пьеро часто изображается как клоун или шут, что соответствует одежде Леми. * *The Pierrot is usually described as a naive or foolish character that becomes a victim of the other people's pranks, reflecting how he was manipulated by Julia to be her personal tool; the Pierrot is also often portrayed as a clown or jester, matching Lemy's attire. *Его прозвище "Леми Потрошитель" основывается на пресловутом серийном убийце 1888 года Джеке Потрошителе, который убивал своих жертв ночью, часто изображающийся с ножом. * *His title as "Lemy the Ripper" is likely based off the infamous serial killer Jack the Ripper who also murdered his victims at night and is often depicted as wielding a knife. Curiosities *Роль Леми в организации следует извращенной теме "Рождества", которая окружает Père Noël; он отвечает за наказания "плохих" детей, установленых I. Сантой. *Lemy's role in the organization follows the twisted "Christmas" theme that surrounds Père Noël, being in charge of punishing the "bad" children stated by I. the Santa. *In Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita, the Demon of Gluttony reflects on her previous owners, humorously considering "The fifth" owner to be the "Pierrot". * * *В то время как в Five the Pierrot он упоминает, что он носит белый грим, в PV песни он никогда не изображается с какой-либо косметикой. * *While he is mentioned to be wearing white facepaint in Five the Pierrot, the song PV never portrays him with any kind of makeup. *Его убийства, происходящие в Ролледе, вероятно ссылаются на дорожный каток (road-roller), машину, часто ассоциируемую с близнецами Kagamine, один из которых является вокалоидом, представляющим Леми. * *His murders taking place in Rolled likely references the road-roller, a vehicle often associated with the Kagamine twins, one of which is Lemy's representative Vocaloid. *Неизвестно, видел ли Леми своих собственных родителей или родителей своего предыдущего воплощения, Гензеля. *It's unknown if Lemy saw his own parents or those of his previous incarnation, Hänsel. *In the Five the Pierrot PV, Lemy is labeled specifically as the male "yellow one", implying there is a female member of the organization with a yellow motif. Gallery Song Apparitions= Lemy.Abelard.full.612805.jpg|Lemy in Five the Pierrot Lemy Pierrot.png|Lemy remembering what he was taught Lemy Julia.png|Lemy being caressed by his foster mother, Julia, for his loyalty |-| Book Apparitions= PierrotWaltz3.png|Lemy as seen in Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook |-| Manga Apparitions= Lemychibi.png|Lemy as seen in the Deadly Sins of Evil manga LemyDSoE.png|Lemy in the manga Appearances *Five the Pierrot (first appearance) *The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue (mentioned only) *Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita (indirect mention only) *Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook *Deadly Sins of Evil (manga) (non-canon appearance) *Evils Court Примечания Категория:Père Noël Категория:Люцифения Категория:Леми Абеляр